


五十度金黑(pwp一发完)

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 保镖Erik/被误以为是MB的总裁T'Challa, 无能力AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: Erik企图摆脱有钱人的掌控，他失败了。





	五十度金黑(pwp一发完)

正文

 

〖gay吧〗 

 

Erik盯着那个被异常贴身的西装裤包裹得紧紧的圆翘屁'股有一刻钟了。他的同伴还在锲而不舍劝他改掉臭脾气回去给老板认错，说不定能把丢掉的饭碗捡回来。 

 

男人第三次看过来的时候，Erik才懒洋洋的转身止住同伴的劝解。 “有钱人就知道甩脸色”他控制不住上翻的白眼“我也不差这几个钱，不干了就不干了。” 

 

“就知道嘴硬，你可别后悔啊”同伴瘪瘪嘴，抢先一步抛下他找自在去了。

 

Erik向自己的目标走去，凑近对方的耳朵边，用一种嘶哑低迷的嗓音挑'逗似的说“宝贝儿，一个人？” 

 

男人的反应很上道，他回了一个饱含深意的笑容，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。 Erik见对方上钩便更放心大胆了。他得寸进尺得占据了对方身边的空位，“那不如请我喝一杯？” 

 

这人不按套路来，哪有搭讪让人请喝酒的，倒也有趣。对方的眉头皱了皱，点点头同意了。 Erik在内心给自己点了个赞。 

 

两个人“含情脉脉”地相对着喝完了一杯酒。对方自始至终没有什么新动作，Erik有些不耐烦了。他不顾男人明显拒人千里的清冷，一把将人拉进怀中，“走不走？”

 

说完他竟然把对方的手腕抓住，钳制到对方的身后，解下领带把男人的双手绑了起来。 男人没有反抗，酒吧里的人习惯了这种“戏码”，都选择对这场“绑架”视而不见。 

 

等到了酒店的时候，Erik的裤'裆已经顶起了小帐篷。男人一路上一直在他怀里扭动个不停，订房的时候还故意用臀'缝蹭了一下他的凸起，惹得Erik火大。 

 

一进门Erik就低头吻住了对方的嘴唇，舌尖探入了微张开启的口中，缠绵悱恻的激烈深吻，尖利的虎牙刺进对方厚实的下唇，鲜血让情'欲之火燃烧得更旺盛。男人意乱情迷地吸吮着Erik湿润绵滑的舌头。Erik将他的双手的束缚解开，按在自己的裆'部，安抚那得不到纾解发泄的饥渴焦躁。 

 

男人修长的手指灵巧的挑开搭扣，将那粗大的硬物释放出来。随后身体滑跪下去含住了圆润的伞头。Erik深吸一口气，享受着男人的服侍。 

 

等他快射出来的时候男人的泪水早已夺出了眼眶，口中的涎水也顺着嘴角滑落下来，Erik强忍住释放的冲动，拽着男人的后领将他拉起来背过身去，试图将那贴身的西裤扯下来，却发现布料好的出奇，费了很大劲愣是一丝未动。

 

“你是不是被富人包养了？漂亮的小东西，嗯？” 对方推开Erik的手，自己将西裤解开褪下去，自己撑着墙壁压低腰部将臀部抬高。Erik发现对方也早已勃起了，一根手指探进后穴竟然觉出湿意。 “你可真是个荡妇。”

 

对方似乎终于被他说恼了，转过头声音恶狠狠得说:“没软就快点干。” Erik被他激得抬枪便入，他按住男人的髋部，腰部稍稍用力，来去自如地蹂躏着男人敏感的私处。

 

冲撞顶弄的节奏越来越快，男人的呼吸变得凌乱而急促，震动颠晃的身子，伴随着强制交合的律动前後摇摆，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。

 

Erik忽然想看对方的脸，他们换成了正面的体位，Erik抓住男人的两条腿盘在自己的腰上，一边操一边凝望着对方的眼睛。对方被充满邪惑诡秘的坏笑逼得闭上眼睛，那笑容充满致命的魅力。 

 

直到Erik肆意妄为的手指，顺着衣襟一路下滑，突然按在男人的胸口时他才睁大了雾蒙蒙的双眼看着他。 Erik手口并用得亵玩着男人的乳'头，那条长长的舌头绕着乳晕转圈，一阵阵酥麻的快感钻入脑门，男人拼命扭动着身子想要退缩，然而受到控制摆布的身体，却避无可避退无可退，瘫软无力地予取予求，根本束手无策。

 

“你喜欢这样对不对？小女表子。” 深度交合的激烈进攻，导致钻入柔软秘境的性器，被层层包裹的嫩壁挤到透不过气，Erik闷哼一声，终于突破容忍的极限，填满私处性器攻占了脆弱的温床，浓稠的白浊冲出了下体，灌入了男人的甬道深处。

 

男人哆嗦着双腿，把最后一丝理智宣泄在高潮时带着哭腔的叫声里。 Erik再次硬起来时，男人还在高潮的余韵中恍惚，他干哑的嗓子眼里发出虚弱的颤音：“不要了......” 

 

Erik可不听他的。他将男人抱回床上，脱掉衣服又干了几次。男人被他满身的疙瘩硌得直哼哼，又控制不住得抚摸起来。Erik心满意足后帮男人清理了狼藉的身子，又给他换上自己的内裤，终于满意地问: “嘿，你很不错。要我包养你么？” 

 

他没有得到答复。男人已经睡着了。 Erik掏出腰包里所有的钞票，一张一张地塞进男人的内裤里，便抱着他睡去了。

 

第二天一早在酒店大床上醒来的只有Erik一人。 昨晚他塞进那个小荡妇内裤里的钱原封不动地放在床头，旁边还附有一张名片和黑卡。

 

Erik拾起那张名片，朴素的质地。漆黑的底子上只印了一个单词。 ——T'Challa. 

 

等等，T'Challa......瓦坎达振金公司的总裁？！ 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 那什么......往陛下内裤里塞钱是我的罪我忏悔。


End file.
